


Wanted

by RockyRants



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, GGE2017, Happy Ending, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Jealousy, M/M, Mickey is a sad angsty boy, Omega Mickey, Top Ian Gallagher, a/b/o dynamics, alpha Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyRants/pseuds/RockyRants
Summary: Mickey hates being an Omega. Hates it more than anything in the world. More than that he hates being wanted for someone he isn't.





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashja](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ashja).



> For the Gallavich Gift Exchange and for Ashja!
> 
> My prompts were: Angst emotional things and smut, deep psychological POV, confrontation, jealousIAN, angst with happy ending, Dom!IAN, Sub!Mickey with a bit of A/B/O thrown in. 
> 
> This is my first work for Shameless and the Gallavich fandom and also my first smut on here!

The weight on his shoulders was unbearable. 

He hated being wanted for something he wasn’t.

Mickey always had the attitude of an Alpha. He was strong, a fighter, independent… aggressive. He tried his best to be that way. Always strong, always vigilant; take what he wanted when he wanted it. 

It was more life’s circumstances that led him to be that way than anything else. His father was a fucking demon of an Alpha; closed minded, drunk and violent. His brothers, all alphas, were as stupid as they came. But alphas none the less. And Mandy… well, Mandy was the only one he could remotely stand. But she was a Beta. She didn’t understand him and probably never would, but at least she tried. 

There were parts of him that he absolutely hated more than anything else in the world. He hated how his instincts told him that he needed to care about people, take care of people. Especially Mandy. 

So he hid it as best he could, taking suppressants and heat blockers, masking his scent with the most neutral body wash, working out harder than he probably should have. Anything to avoid being outed as an Omega to his family. 

He’d started that night running, but now it was just down to a steady walk. Just walking; one foot in front of the other. He wasn’t even 100% sure where he was going that late at night, but all Mickey knew was that he had to get out of the house. Out of the house, away from Ian, away from… all of it.

He couldn’t take it anymore. 

His phone rang again and he quickly muted it. He couldn’t talk to Ian right now and no one else would bother calling him anyway.  
It wasn’t his fucking fault that he stormed out of the apartment. Okay, so he was the one who did the storming, but that’s besides the point. If Ian would have just told him he was inviting another Omega over… told him that he wasn’t wanted anymore, then that would have been fine. Mickey had been on his own before it was nothing new. Being alone again shouldn’t be any different this time. So why did this time hurt so much?

It wasn’t as if he and Ian were bonded. There was nothing keeping him in that apartment. Nothing… He thought that just being together was enough for Ian; being with him, even on suppressants. It should have been enough. Ian told him it was enough. Hell, he’d gone off his heat blockers and spent every single one of his heats with Ian for the past three years! That should be more than enough. 

Clearly he was wrong.

His phone went off again. Ignore. 

Mickey just kept walking as far as his feet could carry him. He found himself on the other side of town. He hadn’t even realized where he was walking to, but the completely functional neon lights above the bougie North Side bar let him know that he wasn’t on his side of town any more. 

He pushed open the doors, nudging his way past a gaggle of Omega girls having a girls night out, and sat down at the first bar stool he saw open. He could practically taste the overpriced, sickeningly sweet cocktails. 

“What can I get you?” 

Despite all the smells in the bar, the scent of the Alpha bar tender was stronger than he liked. He could smell the man before he had even appeared in front of him.

“Jack Daniels.” He said, not looking at the man. The bar tender pulled out the bottle and poured him a shot. Mickey downed it quickly and held up the glass for another. The bartender smirked and poured him another.

It was morning when he came home, bleary eyed with a massive headache. Thankfully the bartender had taken pity on him when he finally opened up about his- not his Alpha and let him crash in the apartment above the bar.

He had expected Ian to be out with his new Omega. He was surprised when he saw the redhead still sitting on their couch, hair a mess and eyes just as bleary as his own. Ian jumped up, walking towards him, “Where the hell were you?” He barked out. 

Mickey stood his ground, putting a hand out to keep the distance between them, “Take it fuckin’ easy. Just came to get my shit and then I’ll be gone.”

“Gone? Where? Do you know how long I was out looking for you last night? How hard it is trying to find an Omega when you’re on your damn suppressants?”

“Nope.” Mickey rubbed his knuckle against his lip as he made his way around Ian and to their bedroom. His bedroom… Ian’s bedroom. It didn’t fucking matter, he just had to get out. 

“Mickey-“ Ian reached out to take a hold of Mickey’s arm, but the smaller man slipped out of his grip easily. Ian growled, “Don’t walk away when I’m talking to you!” He grabbed Mickey’s arm tighter pulling him back, despite Mickey’s squirming. 

“Fucking let go of me!” He yelled back, wrenching his arm away finally, “Don’t talk to me like I’m a stupid Omega.”

“Stop behaving like one then!” 

“Say it again, I fucking dare you.” Mickey growled back, getting in Ian’s face again. That’s when the scent hit Ian. Mickey could see the change in Ian’s face the moment it happened. He immediately turned on his heel and rushed to the bedroom, packing up what he could find and what was in arm’s reach. 

“…Why do you smell like another Alpha?” He demanded. His voice sounded hollow and he remained rooted to his spot in the living room. 

“Doesn’t fucking matter.”“Mickey. Why do you smell like another Alpha.”“I told you, it doesn’t fucking-“

“It does matter!” Ian marched into the room, grabbing Mickey by the hips and turning him around, “It matters to me.” His voice softened just a bit as he moved to brush Mickey’s hair back from his forehead. The Omega pulled back suddenly, “Mickey… did you..”

“Did I what? hm?” His eyebrows shot up questioningly, “Cheat on you? No. I didn’t. Slept in the back room of a bar, but I didn’t fucking cheat.” He tried to shake the man off, “Ay, get off me, man.” He breathed in through his nose, finally close enough to feel slightly overwhelmed by Ian’s scent. Cinnamon, coffee, and sunshine… warmth. Home. Mickey shook his head and tried to get Ian to let him go again. 

“I was worried about you.” The sentence was a lot softer than his previous demands, “Please, Mick. Just-”

“Just go off with the Omega you had over last night, okay? He can warm your bed for you and you’ll be fine.” Ian’s grip relaxed long enough for Mickey to pull back and begin packing his things again.

“That’s why you left?” He asked, reaching out to take his shoulder, “Mickey… Mickey sto- fucking stop packing and look at me for a second!” He gently took Mickey’s shoulders, “Is that why you left?”

“I told you-“

“Please just answer the question.”

“…Yes.”

Mickey shifted awkwardly under Ian’s silent gaze. Ian finally dropped his arms from Mickey’s shoulders, expecting the man to run back to packing while he processed everything, but Mickey just stood there. The dark haired man bit his lip and looked down. 

“Look I know I’m not off my suppressants or out and proud or whatever you want me to be. But I-“ he took a deep breath, “I can’t be.” Terry was still alive, locked up, but still out there. He could come back at any moment, “I can’t be what you fuckin’ want… not now. Not right now.” His shoulders dropped but he stayed put, “If you wanted me out you could have just said so instead of letting me walk in and find you with another Omega skank stinking up the place.” 

Ian’s gaze shot up, “I didn’t- I didn’t cheat on you.” 

“Didn’t cheat on me, yeah sure. Why’s our place still smell like him then, hmm? Why’s the place reek like him?” He shook his head, “Forget it man. Not going to be some bitch about it.”

“He’s a friend from work.”

Mickey let out a harsh laugh, “Right. Sure. Friend from work. Which work, huh? EMT work or old work. Fairytale work.”

“EMT work. Kind of. You know I don’t talk to anyone from Fairytale anymore.”

“Still talk to me.”

“You’re not from work.” Mickey shrugged, reaching into his draw to grab a couple shirts. Ian’s hands reached out to stop him. He took both of the man’s hands and rubbed the back of them. “His name is Caleb.” He said looking up at Mickey, “He’s bonded to an abusive alpha and needed an out. Came to talk to me because he trusts me. I didn’t do anything with him. Barely even wanted him here.” He stood up and cupped Mickey’s face, mindful of the way the man flinched away for a moment, “Why would you ever think I would leave you?”

 

“I can think of a few good reasons.” He laughed harshly. 

Ian’s hands were bigger than his. Much bigger. But it was comforting to hold them, even if he wouldn’t always hold them in public. When he looked up he saw Ian looking at him expectantly. Waiting for some kind of answer. Mickey took a deep breath and sighed.

“I’m not- I’m not what you want.” He said looking down. Ian shook his head.

“You’re exactly what I want.” Ian pressed his nose to the man’s neck, pulling him closer, “You smell stronger…” He said after a moment.

“Forgot my fucking meds last night.” 

“It’s nice.”

“No, it’s not nice. Hate the way I smell.”

“You smell perfect. My perfect…” He felt Mickey tense up at the anticipation of the next word, “Mickey. My perfect Mickey.” Ian pulled back, finally brushing away the hair that fell onto Mickey’s forehead, “…You’re not a typical Omega. That’s fine. I don’t want you to be. You don’t want to go off your suppressants? Fine. I don’t want you to unless you want to. I never want you to be anything other than you. That’s why I fell in love with you.” he smiled, “That’s why I’m still in love with you.”

“Don’t lie to me.” Mickey said softly, shaking his head as if he didn’t believe Ian’s words.

“Never.” He kissed Mickey’s neck, pressing his body against him, “I would never and will never lie to you. I love you Mickey. Just as you are.” He smirked, “My bossy Omega and all.”

“I’m not yours…” Mickey said quietly. Ian frowned and began to remove his hands from Mickey’s face. Mickey stopped him and placed his own hands over the other man’s, “Not yet… I want to be.” He lowered Ian’s hand to brush over the spot on his neck where a bond mark would be and offered a small smile to the man. 

Ian beamed and kissed him deeply, relieved more than anything when Mickey kissed him back. Ian’s hands moved down to Mickey’s hips and tugged. He pulled Mickey back towards the bed until the smaller man was straddling him. Ian deepened the kiss, moaning when his tongue slipped into Mickey’s mouth. 

“Want you…” Ian panted against his lips, “Always want you. Need you.” His fingertips slipped up underneath Mickey’s shirt, rubbing at his abs. The smaller man nodded, stripping himself of his shirt before pulling Ian back into a forceful kiss. It was what he needed to hear. He needed to hear that he was wanted. He needed to hear that Ian wanted him. He pulled back after another moment, tugging on Ian’s shirt to get it off as well. 

Ian quickly stripped himself, latching onto Mickey’s neck as soon as the shirt was out of the way. His hands flew down to his lover’s belt buckle and immediately began undoing it. 

“Fuck…” Mickey muttered, hand flying up to hold Ian against his neck as he rocked his hips down against the other, trying to create some friction. Ian undid Mickey’s zipper teasingly slowly, “Gallagher.” he half whined. He opened his mouth to say something else, but his breath caught in a hitch in his throat as he felt Ian’s hand slip into the front of his pants and grab his cock. Ian could feel the grip on his shoulder tighten as he began to work his hand. 

Ian kissed up the side of Mickey’s neck as his other hand snuck around the back side of his lover, slipping into his pants. His middle finger teased Mickey’s hole and he could feel the other man shudder against him as he began to get wet.

“You’re perfect.” Ian whispered, “Absolutely perfect. My good Omega… my perfect omega.” He could smell Mickey’s scent better now as the man began to turn to putty in his hands. Mickey practically purred at the words Ian was whispering into his ear. He bit his lower lip and tried to rock more against Ian’s hands, not sure which direction he wanted to go. 

Ian suddenly removed his hands and grabbed Mickey by the hips, rolling them over onto the bed so that the smaller man was beneath him. His hands tugged harshly at Mickey’s pants, tugging them and his underwear off and away along with his socks and shoes. Soon Mickey was bare beneath him, half shying away from Ian’s gaze. He hated being the center of attention, especially when he was so vulnerable. 

Ian swooped down to kiss him breathless again as he undid his own pants. With the attention off of him, Mickey’s hands immediately flew down to help, but were swatted away. Ian shook his head, pulling back to brush a hand through Mickey’s dark hair. 

“Let me show you how much I want you.” He breathed against the thug’s mouth. Mickey looked up at Ian with his blue eyes and nodded, moving his hands away.

Ian quickly kicked off his pants and underwear before climbing back onto the bed. He kissed down Mickey’s body, stopping to suck and pinch at the man’s nipples. Mickey’s back arched on the bed as he let out a moan. Ian continued further south, kissing all the way down his lover’s pale skin. 

“Ian…” Mickey breathed out as the man sucked a hickey onto his hip. He bit his lip, trying to stifle his moans. 

“Let me hear you, baby…” Ian said, rubbing the inside of Mickey’s thighs before leaning forward to lick up the side of his lover’s cock. Mickey’s mouth dropped open to let out a breathy sigh, arching his hips up just a bit more. Ian’s mouth wrapped around his cock, tongue teasing the slit before sinking lower, taking him in completely. 

Mickey couldn’t help but let out a louder moan, hand flying down to tangle in Ian’s red hair, the other hand gripped the edge of the pillow tightly as Ian’s mouth began to bob over his cock. He drew in a sharp breath as he felt Ian’s fingers begin to prod at his slick hole.

“Already so wet for me.” Ian breathed out against Mickey’s cock, kissing the side of it. Mickey spread his legs more, propping his feet so they were flat on the bed to give Ian more room. Ian smirked, “Good boy.” He sat back just a little bit, finger tip just barely teasing the man before pressing in easily. Mickey barred down against it, trying to force Ian deeper. Ian patted his thigh.

“Roll over for me, baby.” He whispered. Mickey complied easily, back bowed as he pushed his ass higher into the air. His face pressed against the mattress, looking back at Ian with an absolutely sinful look on his face. Ian’s hands rubbed over Mickey’s perfect ass, squeezing for a moment before spreading him. He brushed his thumbs over Mickey’s wet hole before leaning forward to lick a stripe over it. 

Mickey buried his face in the mattress to try and hide the disgustingly needy whine that erupted from his lips. He pushed his hips back more, trying to get Ian to taste him again. 

“Taste so good… such a good boy. My good Omega.” He dove back in licking and sucking his way into his lover. Mickey’s slick covered his tongue and Ian couldn’t help but let out a moan himself, reaching down to jerk his own cock as he worked more noises out of his lover. 

“Ian… Ian need you. Fucking- ah! Need you now.. please.. please.” Mickey licked his lips and swallowed, mouth suddenly dry from want. Ian pulled back wiping the excess slick from his face and easily pressed two fingers into his love, milking another loud moan from Mickey’s lips as he found the man’s prostate. 

“Always take me so good.” Ian said, sitting up to line up his cock with Mickey’s entrance. He rubbed the head around the outside, relishing in the needy noises that Mickey was making. When he pulled away again the noise that Mickey made was borderline murderous. Ian couldn’t help but laugh and rolled the other man over again.

“If you don’t get in me right fucking now-“ Ian silenced him with a kiss.

“Won’t make you wait any longer. Just wanted to see your face.” Ian reached up and rubbed his thumb over Mickey’s cheek bone before sitting back. He pulled Mickey’s hips towards him and lined up his cock again. Instead of teasing he drove home, sinking in inch by inch into Mickey’s wet heat. Ian grabbed both of Mickey’s wrists, pinning them down to the bed as he began to rock into his lover. 

Mickey’s legs immediately wrapped around Ian’s hips, pulling him closer, deeper. The noises flowed from Mickey’s lips freely at that moment, head tilted back in absolute pleasure. Ian watched the omega beneath him… His omega. Or at least he would be soon. Ian wondered how he had gotten so lucky to have someone like Mickey. Yes, the man was callous at times, but he was perfect. He listened. He gave his blunt opinion. He wasn’t one to back down easy. These were all things that Ian loved about him.

Mickey was practically vibrating underneath Ian as the man began to rock into him faster, “C-close…” Mickey moaned out, his body tightening around Ian’s cock as it became more difficult to press into the other as his knot began to swell. 

“Cum for me, Mickey.” Ian purred into Mickey’s ear, “be a good boy and cum for me.”

It was enough to push Mickey over the edge. His back arching as he cried out again with pleasure. It only took a few more thrust from Ian before the man’s knot locked inside of him as he came. Ian bit down on the side of Mickey’s neck as he came, grunting out a moan. 

When he pulled away, the mark on Mickey’s neck was a dark purple. Ian could imagine one being there all the time. He reached up and stroked the man’s neck as they both tried to regain their breath. 

“It’s not gonna take until I’m in heat.” Mickey reminded him, a breathless smile on his face. Ian smiled back, still stroking his neck. 

“I know.. Practice.”

“You call it practice. I call it a massive fucking hickey.” 

“It suits you.” Ian kissed his lips, “I love you… You know that.”

“I know.” Mickey nodded, “I love you too, asshole.” He smirked and bit his lip, “…Do you really like the way I smell?”

“I like everything about you.” Ian said with a grin. Mickey hit his shoulder lightly, “Yes,” Ian clarified, “I do.”

Mickey nodded, “…I’ll go off them.”

“Go off what?”

“The scent suppressants…” He looked up at the man above him, “If i’m going to be yours… might as well do it smelling like me.”Ian kissed the bruise on Mickey’s neck, 

“Don't do it for me.”

“I’m not.” Mickey clarified, “It’s about time I did it anyway… right? I mean if an alpha like you could like some omega fuck like me… then fuck the rest of the world, right?”

“Yeah. Fuck the rest of the world.” He beamed, settling closer to his lover. Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian’s shoulders and let the man settle on top of him. 

The weight was comforting. 

It was nice to be wanted for nothing but himself.


End file.
